


A World Alone

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Jack is saved by a stranger in the night. He runs into her countless times, but barely knows anything about her. The more intrigued he becomes, the more reclusive she is. Who is this woman? And why does she have such a striking resemblance to his best friend?AU - Jack centered, but includes all characters.





	A World Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I used to hate AU's and now I find myself writing them more and more.

Jack shuffled his way down the streets of New York, the pavement wet beneath his shoes and the light drizzle of cold rain hitting his warm body. He was making his way home after wasting most of the night at a club. He found a few contenders, but no one he really fancied to spend the evening with. It was late, dark, cold, and he was disappointed. He sighed, the warmth of his breath mixing with the cold air causing a light smoke to form in front of his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets and dropped his chin to his chest as he continued his trek to his apartment. The streets were quite bare for the city that never sleeps, but Jack figured it was the late hour that caused the lack of traffic. 

He had just passed a dark alleyway when he heard a noise near him and his body immediately stiffened. He glanced to the side, seeing the figure of a tall man observing him and then he heard a scuff of a shoe on his other side and he turned to see another man with a menacing smile on his mouth. He swallowed loudly, unnerved by their prowling gazes towards him. He began to quicken the pace of his footsteps, but came to an abrupt stop when a third man turned the corner in front of him. The other two men caught up and stood right behind him on each side, trapping Jack. He tried to think of a way to escape, but his nerves were getting the best of him and he dreaded the thought of what these men wanted and what they were going to do to him. 

"Going somewhere, pretty boy?" the man in front asked, his grin tight and threatening.

Jack licked his lips, his mouth dry. He was actually a bit taller than the guy who spoke, but the men behind him were burly and he knew three against one were terrible odds. "I-uhh, I was on my way home?" His voice shook and the men chuckled around him, causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

"Not tonight," the shorter man said. Before Jack could even think about what he meant, the man punched him right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and he doubled over from the blow. He felt a foot hit the back of his knee from behind, causing his legs to buckle, but before he hit the ground, he was yanked up by the collar of his jacket and punched in the jaw. He was terrified, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. As soon as he recovered from the second punch, Jack stood back up and elbowed one of the guys behind him in the stomach and then turned around to hit the other in the face. The shorter man grabbed him by his arms, but Jack was able to shove him off and he began to run. He heard the men shouting and footsteps approaching as he sprinted down the streets. 

Just as he felt like he was getting away, his shoe caught on a slightly raised part of the sidewalk and he fell forward, his body smacking into the concrete harshly. He grunted and briefly struggled to get up when he heard the screeching of tires just in front of him. He glanced up to see a woman on a motorcycle, holding her hand down to him. She was dressed in all black and he could swear her pants were leather, the moonlight catching in the sheen material. Her hand was gloved and her high heeled boot was steady on the ground as she leaned down to him, her face covered by her dark helmet.

"Get on!" she yelled, shaking her hand in his face.

Jack frowned and looked behind him to see one of the bigger men reaching out to grab him. He sprung into action and grabbed her hand. She yanked him off the ground and he hopped onto the back of the stranger's motorcycle, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She revved the engine and sped away just in time, leaving nothing but tire marks and smoke behind. He held tightly to the woman, feeling a sense of safety and relief wash over him just at her presence. He was grateful, but utterly confused. He wasn't sure if he should shout his gratitude to her as they sped down the streets of New York or if he should wait until they stopped. 

And when were they going to stop? Surely they were far enough away from his attackers for her to let him off and go about her own business. He glanced around and realized she was turning on to Riverside Drive and he felt another wave of confusion wash over him. How did she know where he lived? The woman pulled over right in front of his building and turned her body around slightly to face him. Jack squinted, trying to see her face through the helmet, but he couldn't make out any distinct features besides her long dark hair that flowed down to her waist. 

"This is your stop, buddy," she shouted over the loud engine. 

Jack nodded and swung his leg over, getting his footing on the ground. Just as he got his balance he opened his mouth to express his appreciation when the woman revved the engine again and sped off down the street and into the darkness. Jack stood by the side of the road, his mouth hung open and his body aching. Who the hell was that? He took a step back, keeping his eyes in the direction of where the woman went, but eventually turned around to go inside. 

Throughout the entire elevator ride up to his floor he leaned against the wall, deep in thought. Why would a stranger save him? And how did she know where he lived? He supposed she could have just chosen any random street, thinking they were far enough away from the group of men who attacked him, but as he replayed the ride home it was like she knew exactly where she was going, like she had a predetermined route. And then there was that complete feeling of security that engulfed his body the second she touched him. He was at ease and felt warm in the cool, fall air just from her presence. 

The elevator dinged and snapped him from his thoughts, causing him to jump involuntarily. The sudden movement quickly reminded him of his sore body and he groaned, limping his way to his door. As soon as he was inside he didn't even bother to shed his clothes, barely toeing his shoes off before he collapsed onto the couch and passed out, the exhaustion from his beating and the rest of the day hitting like a ton of bricks. 

* * *

When he woke the next morning he felt even worse than he did the night before. His muscles were stiff, his head was pounding and his body was battered, bruises littering his usually flawless skin. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water relax him, closing his eyes as the stream rushed over his face. His mind almost immediately went to the woman, his thoughts wondering where she was, who she was. He had never felt such an infatuation for a woman before, not since he met Karen, but he dared to say the mystery woman was even more intriguing than his best friend. He was extremely confused about his thoughts, but chalked them up to him not being able to thank her properly for saving him. He nodded his head as if he was reassuring himself. He was sure that was it. 

He turned off the shower after he finished cleansing his body and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He leaned over the sink and wiped the excess moisture from the fogged mirror, squinting his eyes as he observed his bruised face. On a sigh, he opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and took out some antiseptic and a few band-aids. As he got to work on treating his cuts and bruises he heard the door of his apartment open and the clack of heels against his hardwood floor. 

"Jackie!" 

Feeling his heart pound in his chest as he stared himself down in the mirror, Jack began to panic. He didn't want Karen to see him like this, didn't want her to ask questions. He swallowed loudly and looked all around the bathroom, cursing himself for not buying another compact with foundation in it so he could cover up. Sighing, his shoulders deflated and he opened the bathroom door to step out, seeing Karen rummaging through his cabinets, most likely looking for her stash of booze that she kept at his apartment at all times. 

"Aha!" she exclaimed, finding the bottle of Bailey's she was looking for. She slammed it down on the counter and spun around to shout her triumph and he winced when he saw her face drop, concern immediately flooding her features. The bottle now forgotten, Karen rushed over and reached her hands up to grab his face in her hands delicately, her eyes scanning his face. "Jack, what happened?" she asked softly.

Swallowing loudly, Jack bit his lip and looked down at her heels. "I was walking home last night when some guys tried to jump me."

Karen gasped, taking a step back. She reached over and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the couch. They sat beside each other and Karen got on her knees so she could lean over and observe his bruises. "My poor baby," she whispered, one finger tracing the cut on his upper lip with the tip of her nail. "What did they look like? We can file charges. No one touches my baby-"

"Kare," Jack smiled, patting her thigh to calm her down. "It was dark, I don't know what they really looked like. Besides, the important thing is that I got away and that I'm okay. Right?"

Karen nodded slowly, but he could see the many questions still burning behind her hazel eyes. "How did you get away?"

Jack stared at her for a moment. Would she believe him if he told her? He could easily lie and say that he ran after throwing a few punches himself - which wasn't necessarily a lie when he thought about it. He technically did get away, but after tripping he would have been done for if that woman hadn't shown up. "I, uhh... There was a woman, on a bike." Karen's eyebrows raised, but she didn't say anything so he continued nervously. "A motorcycle, I mean. And she pulled up just in time. She saved my life." 

"I see..."

Jack stared at Karen, trying to gauge her reaction, but as usual, her face was stone cold, the only warmth peeking through being her concern for his injuries. "You don't believe me." 

The cold facade quickly faded and Karen scooted closer to him, her palm resting against his bare chest. "No, of course I do, Poodle." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy you're okay."

He nodded and leaned over, pressing his forehead to her chest as her arms came around his shoulders. "Me too."

Karen held him for a long few minutes, her fingers playing with his hair and her humming calming his rattled nerves. "Do you want to go shopping with me today, honey? Barney's is having a sale. I could buy you a whole new wardrobe."

Jack opened his eyes as her chest vibrated against his ear and thought about her offer. He was still tired from the exhausting night and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face the outside world right now, the safety of his apartment way more appealing than a day of shopping, even if it was for new clothes. He shrugged against her and sat back, looking up at her with his sparkling blue eyes. "I think I'm just gonna hang around here today, Kare. I'm not really up for going out today."

Karen brushed her thumb against his temple and cupped his jaw, careful of the bruise that had formed there. "I understand, honey. I'll stay with you." She glanced at his towel and grinned. "Go get dressed, Jackie. I'll pick out some movies and we'll relax."

Jack smiled and pecked her forehead as he stood. "Thanks, Bear. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Karen watched him enter the bedroom, the door closing softly behind him and she let her shoulder's drop, feeling a huge breath of air escape her lungs and slip past her lips. Trying to shake the feeling of worry, she stood from the couch and slipped out of her heels before going over to the bookshelf and picking out an array of movies she knew would cheer her best friend up. After she popped a movie in, she went to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks and her bottle of Bailey's, setting the items down on the coffee table just as Jack emerged from the bedroom, his body now clad in a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. She beamed at him and sat down on the couch, kicking her legs up and propping herself up against the arm rest. She pat the space between her legs and Jack lay himself down, leaning back against her, his head perfectly cradled between her breasts. Karen grabbed the remote from the table and started the movie, the opening titles filling the television screen. She reached over placed her hand on Jack's chest, rubbing the area calmly. 

Jack's body immediately relaxed and his mind quickly drifted to the night before when the woman grabbed his hand and he felt relief flood him. He frowned, his eyes fixated on the screen as the movie began, but his mind was miles away. He didn't realize how far he drifted until he felt Karen, patting him gently, trying to get his attention. He craned his neck to look up at her, seeing her concerned eyes as she stared at him.

"Honey, where are you?" she asked. "The movie is over and I have to pee."

Jack glanced at the screen and saw the ending credits rolling, his eyes wide in shock. He blacked out completely for the entire duration of the film, his mind focused on another woman. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he sat up. He winced, his sore muscles protesting the movement. "I guess I was daydreaming..."

"Daydreaming?" Karen scoffed as she stood, pulling her shirt down from where it had ridden up. "Honey, you were on a completely different planet." She eyed him, noticing his slow, controlled movements as he reached over to pick another movie. Without word, she stepped up to the kitchen and opened the freezer, grabbing a pack of ice. She then stalked over to her purse that was resting on the counter and dug around, looking for a bottle of pills. She returned to the living room and set the items down in front of Jack. "Take two of these with some water and put that ice pack on your face, Jackie. I'll be right back."

Jack frowned and picked up the pill bottle as Karen went to the bathroom. He read the inscription that was in her name and recognized the drug as a pain killer. Popping the cap open, Jack dumped two pills into his palm and reached for the bottle of water Karen had set down with the snacks earlier. He downed the two pills with a swig of water just as Karen came back. He put the cap back on the bottle and watched as she sat back down on the couch, not resuming her previous position. 

Karen rest her elbow on the back of the sofa, her fist pressed to her temple as she leaned against it and her legs curled up under her, her eyes locked in on Jack. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?" 

Jack's jaw dropped, his cheeks growing hot as he blushed. With a nod, he cleared his throat. "I guess it's because I didn't get to thank her?" he confessed, his fingers playing with the material at the hem of his tshirt. "She didn't give me a chance. She saved my life and then she was gone." He sighed and his eyes flickered back to the television. "I don't really wanna talk about it anymore, if that's okay. Can we just put the next movie in?"

"Sure," Karen nodded and stood from the couch to get queue the next film. When she was finished she returned to him and they resumed their earlier position, her hand immediately resting on his chest. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and felt him physically relax into her. "If you ever do want to talk, Jack..."

"You'll be the first I call," he told her and she grinned.

* * *

 After a long day of being lazy in Jack's apartment, Karen tucked him into bed and kissed him goodbye before she left to head home herself. She was hesitant, but at Jack's insistence, she finally relented and returned home. When she entered her bedroom, she kicked off her heels and tossed her purse to the floor, making her way to her closet so she could get ready for bed. She entered the expansive room, taking her clothes off as she went and leaving them for Rosie to pick up later. Grabbing her nightgown, Karen turned to exit when an item on the floor caught her eye. She glanced over and sighed, her throat tightening and her heart beat thumping loudly. She slipped the nightgown over her head and stalked over to the item, picking it up. She caught her reflection in the dark motorcycle helmet and felt tears spring to her eyes. 

She didn't know what she would have done if she didn't find Jack last night. Her nightly ride had started out so normal until she had turned a corner to find her best friend running from a group of men. Her heart jumped to her throat and she quickly spun her bike around to rush over to him, fearing she wouldn't make it in time when she saw him fall to the ground. Luckily he quickly got onto her bike without question and she sped off before the men could harm him any more.

The entire drive to his apartment, Karen was slowly panicking. Jack wasn't necessarily a very perceptive man, but she also knew he was a lot smarter than he led on. Making sure to keep her identity a secret, Karen disguised her voice and made him get off her bike when she reached the building, barely giving him time to step back before she sped away. She kept telling herself that her boy was safe, that she saved him, and she should calm down, but as she drove into the night, Karen felt her vision begin to blur with tears. And now, after spending the entire day with Jack and reassuring that he had no clue who saved him and that his injuries were minor, Karen finally let the tears fall, splashing onto the helmet held loosely between her fingers. 

She leaned back against the wall and slid down to the carpeted floor, bringing her knees to her chest as she let the helmet fall beside her. She took deep breaths, thanking whoever was watching over Jack that she was able to find him in time and keep him protected. It took a few minutes, but Karen finally was able to calm down, wiping the tears from her face before she stood back up, grabbing the helmet. She walked to the back of her closet and opened the secret hatch behind her evening gowns. She placed the helmet there, along with the clothes she wore the night before and then locked the door. She flattened her palm against the oak wood of the door and closed her eyes to steady her short breaths and then proceeded to finish dressing for bed.

As she got under the covers, Karen stared up at the ceiling and tried to remember the feeling of Jack pressed against her body, the reassurance and memory of his steady breaths only a few short hours ago lulling her into a much needed, restless sleep. 


End file.
